It Takes A Village
by The Famous Fire Lady M
Summary: Sequel to Breaking The News-- 1 and 7 have a son now and the chaos, UST and teenage angst is only just beginning.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own 9. i don't own Silent Hill. I own nothing. XD**

**AN: Yeah, I figured I neeeded a prologue before just jumping into the action. So, uhb, yeah. also, 17 was, y'know.. concieved, at the last chapter of breaking The News.. XD**

* * *

7 had a son now. A little boy. 17, that's what they called him, his number across his back.

He was the spitting-image of his father. Same angular optics, a top knot near the nape of his neck, (not on the top of the head like 1) that looked more like a ponytail. The color scheme was off by only a fraction, and his hands were well-made, but he looked just like 1.

But he was nothing like his father personality-wise. Where 1 had a begrudging leadership and sense of duty, the kid only wanted to explore. 17 was an adventurer, a warrior just like his mom.

7 clung to her boy, protective like a mother hen. She would take him out to the Emptiness, though 1 hated it. It wasn't safe out there, especially for children.

But he loved it outside, and 7 took every chance she got to lead him around outside. He was an explorer after her own heart.

And 1 wanted nothing to do with it.

* * *

AN: Well, um. Prologue up. and then the actual action begins. XD

Cheers

TFFLM


	2. 1 Oh crap, not again

**Disclaimer: I dun own 9. I dun own Silent Hill. -salutes-**

**AN: Um. _italics_ is a flashback, and regular text is just regular. XD **

* * *

The real reason 7 was so touchy lately, other than fretting like a mother hen over 17, was because ever since close to a week before, when 1 was in one of those moods that were getting increasingly frequent, they had slept together, and, well, the obvious thing happened. He knocked her up. Again.

_

* * *

_

_She didn't even know how he managed it. He had caught her around the waist with one arm. She put her hands against his chest, pushing away from him. She wasn't really trying to get away, it was more of a playful gesture. _

"_You're such a lecher." _

_He pulled her closer with the one arm around her waist, his face as close as possible to hers. "I may be a lecher but you can't resist me either way." _

_She leaned away from him, her palms still against his chest, her fingers digging into his cloth. "You're still a horrible liar."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "You came here to me of your own free will, didn't you?" _

_She shot him a nasty look. "Yes, but that's not the point."_

"_Then what is the point, my dear?" _

"_The point is, I'm here, and you're here. And that's all that matters." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. _

_He made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and smirked into the kiss, pressing her against the wall by her shoulder with his other hand. _

_Her mouth curved into a sort of half-smile, revealing her competitive streak. _

_He hmph-ed as she tightened her grip around his throat and put her legs around his waist as he eyed her warily, not expecting her sudden dominance. He himself had a competitive streak a mile wide and she just awoke the inner leader in him. _

"_Good creator, girl, are you trying to kill me? Let me do the leading." He muttered as he promptly dropped her and sunk to his knees, as if feigning weakness. She was ever so slightly dazed and slightly angry when she landed on her backside. _

_She started to get up but he cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her. She, of course, kissed back even though she was more than a little ticked at his sudden attitude. _

_While she was distracted, she allowed him to get closer to her. He was on her faster than she could blink. He pinned her down, she didn't even know how, his knees against her thighs. She was breathing heavily, angrily and yet excited, chest heaving as he clapped her hands down on either side of her, putting them in iron shackles. Spread eagled, she couldn't get up. _

"_Dammit, 1, when I get out of these, I'm gonna kick your ass." She hissed, allowing a devilish smirk play across her lips for just an instant, as he leaned back looking satisfied, still straddling her waist, a cruel grin on his face as he stroked her seam with a finger._

"_So very violent."_

_Her back arched up to meet his touch and her voice caught in her throat although her mind resented everything about him that made her feel weak. He had something about him that would make her go weak in the knees and absolutely furious at herself for giving in at the same time. But she still couldn't resist._

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you always do this to me? Do you enjoy making me suffer?" There was a distinct angry bite in her voice although she wore a roguish half-smile. He made her hate herself for loving him. _

"_This doesn't look like suffering to me." He retorted, easing open her clasp. She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes, tilting her head back in pleasure even though she didn't want him but it felt so good. She both wanted it and loathed his touch and that condescending smirk that made him look like he knew everything about her. She hated him for making her love him. But she came back to him every time. _

_He was taking his sweet time doing it too. _

"_I'm going to.. Ooh.." he slid his hand into her opening and touched one of the bunches of wires within, making her hands curl into loose fists in the cuffs and her back arch up to meet him, forcing his hand in deeper. "…kill you.." She was breathing heavily again, her mouth slack as she exhaled. _

"_Oh really now?" He was teasing her, baiting her, trying to get a reaction as he pulled his hand out of her, making her go limp. _

_Her optics snapped open wide and then went back to tiny pinpricks, regarding him icily. "You enjoy this, don't you, get your kicks from making me pant and moan and scream for you, only to pull away at the last second when I'm putty in your oh-so-experienced hands?" _

_He leaned in, closer, one hand resting on her shoulder, while the other was poised to delve back inside her. "My dear, you've hit it stop on." _

_She retained that icy glare. "That's what I hate the most about you, 1, I hate that so mu--Ah!" Her breath hitched and she bit back a shrill moan as he pushed his hand into her, his fingers probing delicately. "O-1. You selfish bastard." _

_He cracked a wicked grin at her. "Back to childishly calling me names, I see." He leaned back again and undid his belts. Putting his arms around her under her arms to bring her torso closer, he pressed her to him. _

* * *

This time she figured it out on her own and she hadn't even told 2 yet, but she'd have to soon, before it got too noticeable.

She didn't even want to know how 1 would react. He could barely handle one kid, and two kids running amok in the cathedral? Especially if they were _his_ kids? She didn't think he'd stand for it, although there was nothing they could do now except accept it and let it grow.

She was hoping for a little girl this time. One she could raise to be just like her. One she could teach how to fight, just like her.

She knew if 1 found out she was expecting, Again, she would have to put up with constantly being guarded. He wouldn't want to risk anything happening to the kid.

Now the thing was, 1 liked the _idea_ of having kids, but the actual hassle and taking care of children he would rather leave to the others. He had more important things to worry about than whether or not 17 was obeying his mother. 1 was a protector, not a babysitter. He'd rather leave that up to the kinder, more patient stitchpunks, like 2 or 5. Not himself, no thank you.

Now, don't get him wrong, he loved his son, he just didn't often show it. The kid didn't even call him 'dad', just 'sir' or 1. He wasn't one for mushy terms of endearment.

As it was said, 1's moods were becoming much more of a daily occurrence. Soon enough, the truth of 7's condition would be found out. She couldn't avoid sleeping with him forever. And he was getting pretty suspicious besides. It was better to tell him now than later.

* * *

**AN: HAHA! Chapter one! Starting up the storyline very soon. XD**

**Or at least the first arc, cause there's gonna be like two arcs. **

**Cheers**

**TFFLM**


End file.
